


Through the Dimensions and Back

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I had way too much fun with this, Keith is not amused, Lance and Keith are already dating, M/M, Multiple Fandoms, Not everything is tagged, Probably ooc, Small colorful bears, Voltron, and only the Voltron fandom is tagged too, but there are many different fandoms in here, characters from other fandoms, klance, only Voltron characters are tagged tho, probably trash, small bears, sorry for the bad writing, that'a all i will give away about Keith's location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Druid sends Team Voltron into many different dimensions. Each dimension includes a different fandom.Lance ends up meeting another alien who gives him a machine to let him travel through the dimensions.Allura gets locked into a room by two brothers.Hunk bakes with a goat.Pidge gets annoyed with magic.Keith finds himself surrounded by clouds and rainbows.Coran thinks he's a ninja.Shiro is probably in the most normal place than the rest of them.There's just a tad bit of Klance because I wanted to add some Klance.I don't own Voltron or any of the characters.





	Through the Dimensions and Back

It all started with a mission that was _supposed_  to be simple. They snuck into a Galra base that they had found to try to get information on the whereabouts of Pidge's family. It went smoothly, until they happened across a Druid. They all rushed to the control room where Pidge was when she started to freak out, saying that she needed help right away. The Druid had her trapped in there, and eventually, they were all trapped in there with her. 

"Can't we just cut her down?" Keith asked, raising his bayard up in front of him. 

"We already tried that and it didn't work!" Hunk exclaimed. 

The Druid started laughing, happy that they cornered the paladins. They started to use some magic, which worried the paladins. 

"What do we do?!" Lance asked, not wanting to know what the Druid's magic would do to them. 

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion behind them. Turning around, the paladins found that the castle had shot a hole in the wall from where it was stationed. Coming at them was a ship. 

"Paladins!" Allura's voice rang out as she opened the door to the ship. "Get in!"

"We're saved!" Pidge called out. The paladins ran as fast as they could onto the ship. When they were all safely inside, they noticed that Coran was there too. 

"Why did you both come? Who's guarding the ship?" Shirt asked. 

"We didn't know how much backup you guys needed, so we both came," Allura explained. 

"Yeah, and we left Slav in the ship!" Coran said. 

"Great," Shiro muttered sarcastically. 

They started to fly back to the ship. 

"What happened to the green lion?" Pidge asked, concerned for her lion. They had all gone to the Galra ship in Green. 

"The green lion came back to the castle on it's own," Allura told them. 

They were almost back to the castle when it happened. The magic the Druid had been creating hit them. They hadn't made it away in time. They all yelled out as they suddenly felt their body grow hot. Then suddenly, darkness overcame them.

*time skip*

Lance groaned as he felt himself being poked in the face. He seemed to be laying on the ground. His head pounded with pain, making it hard to concentrate on what was going on around him. The poking continued, and eventually he started to hear a voice calling out to him. 

"Hey," the voice said. 

Lance groaned again as he forced himself to open his eyes. Crouching beside him was an odd looking man. He had brown hair and wore a brown, pinstriped suit.

"Who are you?" Lance managed to ask. "Where am I?"

The man helped Lance sit up. As Lance gazed around the room, he realized that he wasn't in the ship with his team anymore. The room he was in was very strange. It was large, and there was an odd machine in the middle. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before. 

"I am the Doctor," the man said, "and you're in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" Lance asked. 

"Exactly," the man said. "Now, maybe you could explain something? How did you get here? It should have been impossible, but you suddenly popped up right there."

"Oh...uh...I don't know exactly. I was in a ship with my teammates and we were suddenly attacked by a Druid. We were hit by some sort of magic and then I think I passed out because everything went dark and I woke up here." 

"Your teammates?" 

"Yeah, I'm a paladin of Voltron."

"Voltron?"

"You've never heard of Voltron? It's a robot who protects the universe. I'm the blue paladin." 

"I'm centuries old and I've never heard of that." 

"What about Zarkon? Have you ever heard of him?" 

"I can't say I have."

Lance couldn't believe it. He was with a stranger in an unfamiliar place and he had no idea what to do. 

"So where is this place? Are you human?" Lance asked, wanting to try to figure more things out. 

"I'm a Time Lord, but the rest of the Time Lords are gone. And this is my ship. We're currently on the planet Earth, though," the Doctor explained. 

"E-Earth?" Lance asked. "Can I...Can I go look? I haven't been on Earth since the day I left with the blue lion." 

"Sure. We're in the year 2017." 

Lance grinned. He wondered if he could go find his family. He stood up and followed the Doctor to the door. Opening the door, Lance saw that they were in the middle of a city. Stepping out, he gazed around in amazement. 

"Where are we?" Lance asked. 

"This is New York City," the Doctor said. 

Lance frowned. They weren't anywhere close to where his family lived. But he was on Earth again, so he couldn't complain too much. He missed his family, so maybe he could make it back to them soon. 

"Is there any way I can get to the garrison?" Lance asked. 

"The what?" The Doctor asked. 

Lance felt his heart drop. "The garrison..."

"I don't think there's such a thing," The Doctor said. 

"But that's impossible. I was in the garrison." 

The Doctor had a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe the magic you said you were hit with sent you to another dimension where everything is different. I've seen it happen before."

"Is there any way to get back to my dimension? And if I landed here, my friends must have gotten sent to other dimensions, right? How do I get them back?" Lance asked. 

"I think I have a machine that could let you travel through the dimensions. It might need to be worked on though." 

The two of them walked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. (Lance saw that it was actually bigger on the inside). The Doctor dug through some stuff and pulled out a small machine. 

"I'll need to fix it, but it'll be quick. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about your team? Im curious." 

So as The Doctor went to fix the machine, Lance told him about Team Voltron. "Voltron is a robot that is the combination of five smaller robots in the shape of lions. My lion is the blue one. My best friend is Hunk. He's the yellow paladin. He loves to cook and is like a big teddy bear. I've known him for a very long time. Then there's Pidge, who is the green paladin. She's like a little sister to me. She loves technology, and sometimes I have to drag her to her bed when she's up at night working on something. Next is Shiro. He flies the black lion, and he's the leader of our team. He was a prisoner of the Galra once, and they gave him a fake arm. He tries to act serious, but he has a childish side too. I worry about him a lot. Oh, there's also Allura and Coran. They're Alteans, an alien race, that we met when we were brought to their castle. Allura is the princess and is pretty chill. Coran is the oldest out of all of us, but he takes care of us and the castle (which is a ship, by the way), so I respect him. Finally, there's Keith. He's the red paladin. He's kind of my boyfriend. He's hot headed and likes to be better than me, but he also cares about all of us and can be nice to me when he tries really, _really_ hard. He's not used to having so many people who care for him, and sometimes he gets nervous about our missions, but he tries really hard and I love him for it."

During the whole speech, Lance barely took a breath. He went on and on about his friends, and it made him worried. He didn't want to think about where they were right now. They could be anywhere, and he had to find them. He couldn't lose them. 

"There!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding up the machine. "I fixed it! Now, all you have to do is press this button and you'll travel to where you need to go. That way, it'll be easier to find your friends and then get back to your own dimension. So, go on and find your friends! They all seem really interesting, and I bet you want to be with them."

Lance grinned at the Doctor. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you!" 

The Doctor handed Lance the machine. Lance happily pushed the button. He felt his body grow hot again, and he realized that the feeling must be from going through the dimensions. As he was whisked away, he heard the Doctor say one final thing. 

"Allons-y!"

*dimension travel*

The world slowly returned around Lance. He felt a little dizzy, but at least he didn't pass out again. Looking around him, he saw that he was in some kind of building. There were papers littering a table he was standing by, and many books took up the space on the floor. It looked like somebody was quickly trying to research something. 

"Dean!" A voice called out. "There's another one!"

Lance turned around to see a really tall man with longish brown hair staring at him. Another man with short brown hair appeared right behind him. 

"Who are you?" The short haired one asked.

"How did you get in here?" The tall one asked.

"I'm Lance," the paladin said, "and this machine brought me here." He showed them the machine that let him travel through the dimensions. 

"What is that?"

"I don't know how it works exactly, but it lets me travel through the dimensions. I'm looking for my friends who were also sent to different dimensions, so this machine brought me here because one of them must be here." 

"So you know the other one?" The tall one asked. "She popped up here too and started freaking out, talking about things that didn't make sense. We were forced to lock her up in one of our guest rooms so that she didn't break anything." 

"What?" Lance asked. "Where is she?"

"Come with us," the short one said. "I'm Dean by the way, and that's my brother Sam." 

They led him up some stairs and into another hallway. The place was huge and ancient, but also pretty sweet. They stopped in front of a room. Lance could hear somebody pacing inside. 

Sam knocked on the door. The person inside yelped as she stopped pacing. "We're gonna open the door, okay? One of your friends just showed up."

Dean slowly opened the door. Lance smiled as he saw Allura waiting on the other side. 

"Lance!" Allura exclaimed as she ran over to hug him. "You're okay! Oh, thank god, that means the others might be fine too! I was so worried! The magic from that Druid must has separated us, but I don't know where it sent us." 

"It sent us to different dimensions. Luckily, I landed in one where this alien dude gave me this machine that lets us travel through them. It'll bring us to where the others are." 

"Really? That's great! We have to go now!" 

"Wait," Sam said, "you can't leave yet." 

"And why not?" Allura asked. 

"I want to write down everything you guys know about this so if we run into things like this in the future, we can help." 

"Fine," Allura sighed, "but we have to talk fast. We don't know what's happening with our other friends, so we need to get to them quickly." 

So they answered as many of the questions the brothers asked as they could to the best of their abilities. It was still very confusing to them, so it wasn't much information. Eventually, the brothers ran out of questions and let them continue on their way. 

Just as they were about to go into the next dimension, Lance turned to Allura. 

"Why did they lock you in that closet, anyway?" He asked. 

Allura blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well, I might have started panicking and yelling at them to tell me where I was and how to get back home. I started talking about needing to get back to Voltron and they thought I was insane." 

Lance laughed, finding her story funny. "I believe this is Earth, but I didn't get to look outside, so I'm not 100% sure." 

"Really? So that was another human?"

"Yeah, as far as I could tell. They looked like humans at least." 

After their little conversation, Allura placed her hand on Lance's arm and watched as he pressed the button on their machine. 

*dimension travel*

The next place they found themselves in was very dark. They could barely see as they walked along a path and into the next room. Allura kept her hand on Lance's arm, squeezing slightly as she felt slightly scared. 

"Where are we?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure," Lance said. They made it to a walkway into another room. Deciding to go through it, they came to a room with a flower in the middle. 

"Howdy!" The flower said. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

"Is that flower talking to us?" Lance asked. 

"It seems so," Allura answered. 

"You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Flowey said. 

"More like new to this whole thing. Listen, we really need to find our friend and get going? We don't have time for this," Allura said. 

"Your friend isn't here right now. He managed to get past me with help of that  goat. But you won't be so lucky! I'll kill you!" 

Before Flowey had the chance to attack them, Lance walked forward and stepped on him. The golden flower yelled out as he struggled to get Lance's foot off of him. Finally, he gave up and escaped into the ground. 

"Well that takes care of that," Lance said, laughing. Allura smiled at him, then the two were walking into the next room. 

The two of them went on and on, but always ran into another room with another puzzle. They were easy puzzles, but it as getting kind of old and they just wanted to get to whoever was also there. They ran into a few creatures along the way, but they managed to get by without actually having to fight them or anything. After a long time of walking, they finally came across a house. They approached the front door with caution, hoping that this was the end of all of the puzzles. Knocking on the door, they waited to see if anyone would answer. 

A female voice came from the other side of the door. "Who's there?"

Lance decided to take the opportunity to make a joke. "Theodore."

"Theodore? I don't know a Theodore? Theodore who?"

"Theodore wasn't open so I knocked instead."

Lance was crackling as the person on the other side of the door laughed too. Allura just shook her head with a smile next to him. 

The voice spoke again. "Sans? Is that you? How'd you get there?" 

"Um, no," Allura suddenly spoke up, "my name is Allura, and this is Lance. We're looking for somebody. Has anyone else come around here lately?"

"Oh?!" The voice exclaimed. "Are you friends with Hunk?" 

"Yes!" Allura said. 

"He's right in here! Come right in!" 

The door opened to reveal that it was a goat lady talking to them. She smiled at them as she introduced herself. 

"My name is Toriel, and you are currently in the Ruins of the underground. You're friend is in the kitchen, so follow me."

They followed Toriel into the kitchen. They found Hunk there, covered in flour and other baking ingredients. 

"Hunk, my man!" Lance said as he walked over to his best friend. 

"Lance! Allura! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I was going to end up stuck here alone! But hey, look! I'm baking real food! Toriel taught me how to bake this pie! It's almost done cooling, and it looks really good!"

Lance suddenly realized how hungry he actually was. He hadn't noticed before, which was unusual, since he was so focused on finding his friends. "All right! I'm ready for some food!" 

Toriel helped Hunk cut the pie once it was cool enough to eat. They each got a large piece. They dug in happily. 

"This tastes amazing!" Allura said. "Is all Earth food this good?" 

"Most of it!" Lance said. 

"Oh food, how I've missed you!" Hunk said as he stuffed another piece of pie in his mouth. 

"I'm so happy that you all like it. You know, if you stay here, you could eat some everyday!" Toriel said. 

"I'm sorry, Toriel, but we have to keep going. There are more of us that we need to find, and then we need to get back to saving the universe. We need to go as soon as possible," Allura told her. 

Toriel seemed sad, and somewhat scared for them, but calmed down when they told her that they wouldn't be going to anywhere in that world. They explained the dimensions and what happened to them, and eventually, she accepted the fact that they had to leave. 

As soon as they were done with the pie, Allura and Hunk both held onto one of Lance's arms. Lance pressed the button, and they were off. 

*dimension travel*

They appeared in front of a funky looking building. It was tall and looked as if it would fall down at any moment. There were two boys in the from chasing after gnomes that were moving. 

"Whoa, that's new!" Lance said, causing the two boys to look over at them. 

"Hey, there are more people!" The red head said. 

The two boys ran inside, only to return with a red headed adult man. The man ran up to them, pointing a thin stick at them. "Who are you guys?! Are you Death Eaters?!" 

"Wh-What?" Allura asked. 

"Death Eaters?!" Lance exclaimed. "Do they eat actual death? Can they stop people from dying? That sounds so cool!"

"Ummm...no," the man said, "Death Eaters are bad wizards who follow You-Know-Who." 

"Yeah, I Don't-Know-Who," Lance said. 

"Wizards?" Allura asked. "They use magic, right? Like a Druid?" 

"Yeah," Hunk said. 

"You still haven't told me who you are!" The man yelled. "I won't have you being a threat to my family. You better prove that you are not one, or I'll have to force you to leave."

"Wait!" Another voice called out from behind the man. Pidge came running up to them, stopping right next to the man. She had to catch her breath for a moment before she spoke again. "They're my friends." 

The man slowly lowered the the stick, which Lance figured was his wand. He studied the group of them carefully before sighing. 

"Fine, I'll trust you guys," he said. "My name is Arthur Weasley. This is the Burrow. Why don't you all come in?" 

They followed the man inside. Along the way, the two boys who had seen them first joined in walk to the house. 

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red head said. 

"And I'm Harry Potter," the other one told them. 

The group of them introduced themselves, then turned to Pidge for some answers on who these people were. 

"They're wizards, I guess. They don't make any sense at all. There's no science to it or anything." 

"Aren't they just like Druids though?" Hunk asked. 

"No, they're...ah...umm..." Pidge had a look of horror on her face. "Oh no, nononononono! How does this stuff happen WITHOUT SCIENCE?!"

"It's okay Pidge, it just does," Lance said, trying to calm the girl down. 

"No, it just doesn't make sense!!!!"

They continued inside and into a room with a bunch of other people. All but Harry had red hair.

"So these are your friends, Pidge?" A woman asked. "Well, I'm Molly. Would you like anything to eat?" 

"No, we just ate in the last dimension, but thanks anyway," Allura said while Hunk happily accepted the offer. 

"Dimensions?" Arthur asked. Lance went into the discussion about the dimensions while Molly used magic to make Hunk some food. The whole time, Pidge stared at the magic happenings in horror. 

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Pidge yelled. 

"Honey, it's just magic, don't worry too much about it," Molly said. 

"It's so cool!" Lance exclaimed. "I wish I was a wizard!" 

"Lance, you get to fly a giant robot lion! That's just as good," Hunk said.

"I guess," Lance grumbled. 

As soon as Hunk was done eating, they decided to move onto the next dimension. 

"I will never look at a Druid the same again," Pidge said as Lance pressed the button. 

*dimension travel*

"Whoa, what is this place?" Hunk asked when they got to the next dimension. There were clouds and rainbows everywhere. It was all pretty and colorful, but also very confusing. 

"I don't know," Allura said, "but I kind of like it!" 

"Yeah!" Lance agreed. He grinned as he ran forward and jumped into some of the cloud. They were all amazed that they weren't falling through the clouds...well, except for Pidge, who was even more horrified than she was with the wizards. 

"This shouldn't be possible! We shouldn't be able to stand on a cloud!" Pidge cried out. She really missed her technology and science. 

"This is so much fun!" Lance said, rolling around. 

"We should go find whoever ended up here," Allura said. They all agreed, but didn't know where to start. They were about to go in a random direction when they heard a loud yell come from close by. 

"That was Keith's 'I'm extremely annoyed' yell!" Lance gasped. 

"It came from over there!" Pidge said, trying to distract herself from the lack of science. 

They quickly ran over to where they heard Keith yell. Lance was worried about the boy, but was also relieved to know that he would see him soon. It had been like two or three hours since they all got trapped in dimensions, and to Lance, that was way too long of a time away from his boyfriend. 

Lance didn't know what to expect when they found Keith, but it certainly wasn't _that_. 

Keith was surrounded by a bunch of small, colorful bears. The bears had some kind of symbol on their stomach, each one different. They were looking up at Keith curiously. Keith looked frightened, his bayard out. The bears were somehow talking to him, but after everything else they had seen, they weren't fazed at all. 

Lance grinned widely at the scene. It was absolutely _adorable_. Yet, at the same time, it was hilarious. Seeing his grumpy boy surrounded with a bunch of cute was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time. 

"Awe, Keith, did you make some new friends?" Lance asked, laughing, as he started to make his way over to him. 

"Lance!" Keith yelled. "This isn't funny! Help me!"

"Awe, but it's so cute!" Lance smiled fondly at him. 

"It is not, it's terrifying! They're talking!" 

Lance stood right beside the bears. He studied them as they looked up at him instead of Keith. Slowly, they all stood in front of him. 

"Who are you?" A pink one asked. 

"I'm Lance! The grumpy one right there is Keith." 

The bears took turns introducing themselves. A blue bear with a crescent moon symbol on his belly was Bedtime Bear. The yellow bear with a cupcake symbol was Birthday Bear. The pink bear with a rainbow on her stomach was Cheer Bear. Friend Bear was orange with sunflowers on her stomach. Funshine Bear was yellow with a smiley sun symbol. A green bear with a four leaf clover on his belly was Good Luck Bear. One bear was blue and had a symbol of a raincloud. He was Grumpy Bear. Love-A-Lot Bear was pink with two hearts on her stomach, one red outlined in pink and another pink outlined in yellow. Another bear had a heart for a symbol too, but it was only outlined with pink. He was brown and his name was Tenderheart Bear. The last bear was Wish Bear. She was teal and had a shooting star symbol. 

Keith stood close to Lance, trying to pretend he wasn't surrounded by the gross fluffballs. He didn't want to be in that place anymore. It was way too colorful and happy. 

"Please tell me you have a way to get me out of here," Keith whispered. 

"Oh, come on Keith! It's so fun here!" Lance said. 

"No, it's not, this is torture!" 

Lance laughed, but did feel a little bad for Keith. He hated this kind of stuff, so being stuck there for a while alone had freaked him out. 

"Okay, let's go to the others and we can get out of here," Lance said, kissing Keith lightly on the cheek. Keith sighed in relief, quickly following his boyfriend to the rest of the group. 

"Bye little bears!" Hunk called out. 

The Care Bears all waved to them. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist as everyone else grabbed onto his other arm and shoulders. Lance pressed the button and let them get sent into another dimension. 

*dimension travel*

The next place was vastly different than the last one. They were back on the ground, in what Lance figured was a version of Japan. There were people walking about, but they were wearing what looked to be some kind of ninja outfits.

They didn't have to look far to find who they were looking for. There was a small group of people standing on a bridge nearby. A few of them were being really loud, which caught Team Voltron's attention. They quickly ran over to the group when they noticed that Coran was with them. 

"And then I'd counter your attack with this!" Coran shouted as he did a fake karate like move. 

"Oh yeah? Well, anyone could do that! I can do actual ninjutsu! I can do even more than that! You wouldn't even understand any of my moves!" A blond haired boy yelled back. 

"Can you both just shut up?!" A pink haired girl growled. "Aren't they annoying, Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy standing next to her just tsked. 

"Coran!" Allura called happily when they got close to them. The mustached man looked over at them and smiled. 

"Ah, Allura, paladins! You found me!" Coran said. 

"Who are these people?" Hunk asked. 

"They're called ninjas! Apparently, they know really cool moves and stuff and they sneak around to do missions! They're quite cool, actually," Coran explained. 

"Oh, I love ninjas! I always wanted to be a ninja, but that didn't happen of course," Lance said. 

"If you were a ninja, I would never talk to you again," Keith said.

Lance pouted. "Oh, you know you would. You love me too much to not talk to me." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Lance laughed, knowing he was right. 

"I bet I could beat one of them," Lance said. 

"Really now?" A silver haired man with most of his face covered said. "Care to try?" 

"Yeah!" Lance said. "Who's gonna be my opponent?"

"I will be!" Blondie shouted. "Prepare yourself to be beaten by the amazing Naruto!"

The two got ready to fight, the others standing to the side to watch. Lance decided that he would make the first move. He ran towards Naruto, wanting to take him out quickly. However, he was not anticipating for the ninja to actually disappear when he caught up to him. In his place was a log, which confused Lance. Looking around, he spotted Naruto behind him. 

"Have you never seen a ninja before?" Naruto asked. "Hahahahaha you're so dumb!"

"I'm not from around here, shut up!" Lance frowned. "Whatever, I can still beat you!"

He ran after Naruto again, only to see him do some kind of thing with his hands. Soon, Lance was surrounded by five different Narutos!

"What?!" Lance yelped. "That's so not fair!"

Pretty soon, Naruto managed to beat Lance. He didn't hurt him too badly, since it was clear that he didn't realize what talents a ninja actually had. Lance pouted as all of his friends laughed at him. 

"Dude, that was so bad!" Hunk said. "You didn't even stand a chance against him!" 

"Naruto is the worst one of us too," the raven haired ninja said emotionlessly. 

"No I'm not!" Naruto yelled. "I'm so much better then you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke decided that it wasn't worth responding. 

"Whatever, if I had my lion with me, I totally would have won," Lance said. He was sad that he lost, but his mood improved when Keith came over to comfort him. Ok, well, Keith was still laughing at him, but Lance ignored that part. He focused more on the part where Keith kissed him softly on the lips, appreciating Lance's efforts at trying to beat the ninja. Keith knew that Lance loved challenges, and he knew how sad Lance could get when he lost. 

"Okay, well, we have Coran now, so we should get going. We still have to find one more of our friends and then get back to where we came from," Allura said. 

All of them gathered around Lance, and then they went to go find Shiro. 

*dimension travel*

The final dimension that they would have to go to before going back to their own seemed kind of simple. They were outside in some kind of city. In front of them was a small place with an address sign. 

221B

Lance wondered if they should knock on the door. They had landed right in front of it, but Shiro might not have been in there. But there was no way to tell where Shiro was, exactly. 

"Excuse me," a man said to them. "Can I get past you?"

They all stepped out of the way to let the short man pass. He walked right up to the door Lance had been staring at. The man turned back towards them. 

"Are you all okay? You seem kind of lost."

"Oh," Pidge said, "uh, yeah, we're not from around here and we're trying to find our friend. We think he might be close by."

"Really now? Well, I hope you find them." The man turned back towards the door, but groaned after a moment of searching his pockets. "I forgot my keys."

The man knocked on the door and waited. Soon, another man opened the door.

"John, I'm in the middle of something," the other man said. 

"Well, I needed in, Sherlock," John said. 

Suddenly, Sherlock saw the group of them behind John. He rushed over to them quickly. 

"Hmmmmm," Sherlock said, studying them. "Come with me, your friend is inside."

"Wait, what?" Hunk asked. 

"You're looking for your friend, are you not?" 

"Well, yeah, but how did you know that?" Coran asked. 

"Well, you are all wearing the same strange clothing that he is, so I knew you all had to be connected somehow. And you fit the descriptions that he gave of all of you. It's not that hard to put together. So come with me!" 

They all shrugged and followed Sherlock into the building. Soon, they found Shiro sitting on a couch. 

"Shiro!" The four paladins yelled as they rushed over to their leader. Allura and Coran followed them slowly. 

"Hey guys," Shiro said calmly. "I'm glad to see that you're all okay." 

"Why are you with this weirdo?" Lance asked, pointing at Sherlock. Sherlock just glared at him, not saying anything. 

"I wasn't just going go wondering the streets, so when I ran into Sherlock, I just went with him. Besides, it's cool seeing him figure everything about a person or situation out. He's really good and he's gotten me almost figured out."

"No, I've gotten you completely figured out. I've always figured all of you out too," Sherlock said. 

"No way!" Lance said. "What do you know about me?"

"Well, judging by your accent, you come from Cuba. You have a large family and sometimes feel homesick when you're away. You haven't seen them for a while, which is hurting you. You're also more serious then you let on, and you get mad easily. You're dating the one in the red, judging by the way you keep glancing at him and how close you two stand together. You..."

"Okay, no," Keith said, "I don't want to hear anymore, that's way too creepy." 

They all laughed, except for Sherlock, who just stood there stoically. 

"Anyway, now that we've found Shiro, I'd say that it's time we get back to where we came. The universe isn't going to save itself," Coran said. 

"Yeah, and I can get back to what I was working on before this all happened!" Pidge said. 

They all agreed that it was time to go back. Team Voltron all gathered around Lance one last time and watched as he pressed the button on the dimension traveling machine. 

*dimension travel*

Finally, they were back in their own dimension. They landed inside the castle. Allura quickly ran to the control room to see if the ship had any damage. There were a few problems, but nothing serious. She created a wormhole and flew them into it, wanting to get far away from where they had been. 

All of the lions were still in the castle. It seemed that the Galra weren't able to find a way in while they were busy in the other dimensions. It was a relief to all of them, happy that they could go get some rest and not worry about their lions at the moment. 

"Hey Lance?" Pidge asked. "Can I see that machine? I want to do tests on it to see how it works." 

Lance nodded and gave Pidge the dimension traveling machine. He had a feeling that that would be the last time he would see it. 

"Come on," Keith said to Lance, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. "Let's go get some sleep." 

Lance willing followed Keith into their shared room. They changed into something more comfortable to wear, and then laid together on the bed. Lance automatically curled up against Keith, who wrapped his arms around him. Slowly, they fell asleep, dreaming of the many dimensions that may or may not exist. 

_"This is your captain speaking...THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING!" -Probably said by Shiro at some point_


End file.
